Initial D Arcade Stage Zero
Initial D: Arcade Stage Zero is a 2017 arcade racing game based on the Initial D series. It is the ninth game in the Initial D Arcade Stage series. Characters In alphabetical order: * Wataru Akiyama * Bunta Fujiwara * Takumi Fujiwara * Koichiro Iketani * Seiji Iwaki * Kyoko Iwase * Atsuro Kawai * Kenji * Kai Kogashiwa * Miki * Kenta Nakamura * Takeshi Nakazato * Daiki Ninomiya * Smiley Sakai * Mako Sato (as part of Impact Blue) * Sayuki (as part of Impact Blue) * Shingo Shoji * Kyoichi Sudo * Toru Suetsugu * Tomoyuki Tachi * Two Guys From Tokyo * Keisuke Takahashi * Ryosuke Takahashi * Itsuki Takeuchi Cars Honda * Civic EG6 * Civic EK9 * Integra Type R DC2 * S2000 AP1 * NSX NA1 (Ver.1.02.00 Rev.1 only) Mazda * Roadster NA6C * Roadster NB8C * RX-7 FC3S * RX-7 FD3S * RX-7 RS FD3S (Ver.1.02.00 Rev.1 only) * RX-8 SE3P (Ver.1.10.00 Rev.1 + A only) Mitsubishi *Lancer Evolution III CE9A *Lancer Evolution IV CN9A *Lancer Evolution V CP9A *Lancer Evolution VI CP9A *Lancer Evolution VII CT9A *Lancer Evolution X CZ4A (Ver.1.10.00 Rev.2 + B only) *Lancer Evolution IX CT9A (Ver.1.20.02 Rev.3 + C only) Nissan * 180SX S13 * Fairlady Z Z33 * Sileighty S13 * Silvia S13 * Silvia S14 * Silvia S15 * Skyline 2.5GT-T R34 * Skyline GT-R R32 * Skyline GT-R R34 * GT-R NISMO R35 (Ver.1.10.00 Rev.2 + B only) Subaru * Impreza Coupe Ver.V GC8 * Impreza S207 VAB (Ver.1.10.00 Rev.1 + A only) * BRZ S ZC6 (Ver.1.10.00 Rev.2 + B only) * Impreza Sedan GDB-F (Ver.1.10.00 Rev.2 + B only) * Impreza Sedan GDB-A (Ver.1.20.02 Rev.3 + C only) Suzuki * Cappuccino EA11R Toyota * Altezza SXE10 * Corolla Levin AE85 * Corolla Levin AE86 * GT86 ZN6 * MR2 SW20 * Sprinter Trueno AE86 * MR-S ZZW30 (Ver.1.02.00 Rev.1 only) * Supra JZA80 (Ver.1.02.00 Rev.1 only) * Sprinter Trueno 2door AE86 (Ver.1.02.00 Rev.1 only) * Celica GT-Four ST205 (Ver.1.10.00 Rev.1 + A only) * Prius ZVW30 (Ver.1.31.00 Rev.7 + K only) Complete Car * Mazdaspeed Roadster C-Spec NA6C (Ver.1.21.00 Rev.4 + D only) * Power House Amuse S2000 GT1 AP1 (Ver.1.21.00 Rev.4 + D only) * MCR Skyline GT-R The Devil's R34 (Ver.1.21.00 Rev.5 + E only) * Fujita Engineering RX-7 Maou King FD3S* (Ver.1.21.00 Rev.5 + F only) * RE-Amemiya Genki7 FD3S (Ver.1.30.00 Rev.5 + G only) * Twincam Monster Civic EK9 (Ver.1.30.00 Rev.5 + G only) * J's Racing S2000 Devil King's AP1* (Ver.1.30.00 Rev.6 + I only) * MF Ghost GT86 ZN6 (Ver.1.30.00 Rev.6 + H only) * MF Ghost GT-R NISMO R35 (Ver.2.10.00 Rev.1 only) * Top Secret Supra JZA80 (Ver.1.31.00 Rev.7 + K only) * NSX-R GT NA2 (Arcade Stage Zero Ver.2 only) Courses *Hakone (Easy) *Akina Lake (Easy) *Usui (Normal) *Myogi (Normal) *Akagi (Normal) *Akina (Normal) *Irohazaka (Hard) *Tsukuba (Hard) *Momiji Line (Hard) (Ver.1.10.00 Rev.1 + A only) *Happogahara (Expert) (Ver.1.10.00 Rev.2 + B only) *Akina (Snow) (Expert) (Ver.1.20.02 Rev.3 + C only) *Sadamine (Hard) (Ver.1.21.00 Rev.4 + D only) *Gunsai Touge (Hard) (Ver.1.30.00 Rev.5 + G only) *Nagao (Expert) (Ver.1.31.00 Rev.7 + K only) *Tsuchisaka (Hard) (Ver.1.30.00 Rev.7 + J only) *Odawara (Normal) (Ver.2.10.01 Rev.1 only) *Nanamagari (Expert) (Ver.2.20.00 only) *Tsubaki Line (Ver.2.22.00 Rev.4 + B only) Soundtrack Opening *The Brave (D Version) - Backdraft Smiths Hakone *We'll Start Our Race (D Version) - Backdraft Smiths Akina Lake *Avoid - Clutcho Usui *Curious (D Mix) - Backdraft Smiths Myogi *One By One - The Hug Me Akagi *No Matter - The Valves Akina *Candle Flames - Backdraft Smiths *Forever Sad - Hely (Snow only) Irohazaka *Strobe - Clutcho Tsukuba *Crank It Up - Backdraft Smiths Momiji Line *Inner Fighter - Moonlight Green Happogahara *Liberation - Clutcho Sadamine *Mad Desire - Stephy Martini (preliminary addition can be made on February 22, 2018 by the fourth defeat of public road expedition "D 0 Women's Department" from January 23 to February 19, 2018) Gunsai Touge *Set Me Free Babe - Richard Cottle Odawara * Chase The Ghost - Sachi@SEGA Other: *The Top - Ken Blast (selectable through breakthrough total distance of 300 km) *Gamble Rumble - M.o.v.e (public road creation - prelude - clear and selectable) *Stop Your Self Control - Marko Polo (Selectable through 1,000 km total mileage) *Burn Inside - Takenobu & Kunoichi @ SEGA (public road sentence - Chapter 2 - clear and selectable) *My Destiny - NJK Record (Complete Touhou Chapter) *Crazy Hot - NJK Record (Complete Touhou Chapter) Updates Ver.1.01.00 Release: April 27, 2017 *Some bug fixes were made. Ver.1.02.00 Release: May 15, 2017 *Adjustment of running performance for vehicles less than FULL SPEC, adjustment of running performance of each car on Tsukuba / outbound route, and correction of other problems were performed. Ver.1.02.00 Rev.1 Release: June 1, 2017 edition (time release first) Added cars: *MR-S ZZW30 *NSX NA1 *RX-7 RS FD3S *Supra JZA80 *Trueno 2door AE86 Ver.1.10.00 Rev.1 + A Release: July 19, 2017 Added cars: *Celica GT-Four ST205 *RX-8 SE3P *Impreza S207 VAB Added courses: *Momiji Line Added music: * Inner Fighter - Moonlight Green "Team Boost" is added to the new function. Ver.1.10.00 Rev.2 + A Release: August 12, 2017 The adjustment was made again because the "adjustment of fame distribution value" originally scheduled to be implemented on August 10, 2017 was not correctly performed. Ver.1.10.00 Rev.2 + B Release: October 5, 2017 edition (time release second edition) Added cars: *BRZ S ZC6 *GT-R NISMO R35 *Impreza Sedan GDB-F *Lan-Evo X CZ4A Added courses: *Happogahara Added music * Liberation - Clutcho Ver.1.10.00 Rev.3 + B Release: November 21, 2017 *Match balance adjustment "Rev.3" and matching adjustment in the prestige band / level band were performed. Ver.1.20.02 Rev.3 + C Release: December 21, 2017 version Added cars: * Impreza Sedan GDB-A *Lan-Evo IX CT9A Added courses: *Akina (Snow) Added music: *Burn Inside - Takenobu & Kunoichi *Forever Sad - Hely new mode "2 on 2 mode" "Public road train-2 Chapter-", new function "My Select" Ver.1.21.00 Rev.3 + C Release: February 15, 2018 The running performance for vehicles below SPEC 5 on all courses, as well as the running performance of FULL SPEC vehicles in Akina and Downing, were adjusted. Ver.1.21.00 Rev.4 + C Release: February 22, 2018 *Battle balance adjustment "Rev.4" was implemented. Ver.1.21.00 Rev.4 + D Release: March 15, 2018 edition (time release third) Added cars: *Mazdaspeed Roadster C-Spec (NA6C) *Power House Amuse S2000 GT1 (AP1) Added courses: *Sadamine Ver.1.21.00 Rev.5 + D Release: April 25, 2018 *Battle balance adjustment "Rev.5" was implemented. The three RX-7 models are adjusted only for Akina (snow) and have not been changed in other courses. Ver.1.21.00 Rev.5 + E Release: TBD Added cars: *MCR Skyline GT-R The Devil's (R34) Ver.1.21.00 Rev.5 + F Release: TBD Added cars: *Fujita Engineering RX-7 Maou King (FD3S) Ver.1.30.00 Rev.5 + G Release: July 19, 2018 Added cars: *RE-Amamiya Genki7 FD3S *Twincam Monster Civic EK9 Added courses: *Gunsai Touge the new mode "public road series-third chapter-" "public road series-extra edition -"D fest", but "time recognition system" was added in time attack mode. Ver.1.30.00 Rev.6 + H Release: September 4th, 2018 Added cars: *MF Ghost GT86 ZN6 The matching balance in the prestige band was adjusted. Ver.1.30.00 Rev.6 + I Release: TBD Added cars: * J's Racing S2000 Devil King's AP1 Ver.1.30.00 Rev.7 + J Release: October 4, 2018 edition (time release fourth) Added courses: *Tsuchisaka the match balance adjustment "Rev. 7" was implemented. Ver.1.31.00 Rev.7 + J Release: October 25, 2018 *Amusement IC card corresponding to the conventional Aime, Bana passport in addition to the e-AMUSEMENT PASS allowed the registration and use of game data even. The special promotion decision has been adjusted, and other bugs have been fixed. Ver.1.31.00 Rev.7 + K Release: December 13, 2018 edition (time release fifth) Added cars: *Prius ZVW30 *Top Secret Supra JZA80 Added courses: *Nagao Ver.2.00.00 Release: April 18, 2019 Added cars: *NSX-R GT NA2 Launched on April 18, 2019 as an upgraded version of "Zero". It was announced at "The New and Fastest Legend in History 2019" held on March 24, 2019. Ver.2.01.00 Adjusted the driving performance when selecting "mild" and "stability" in the settings. The following adjustments have been made to enable more stable driving. Ver.2.10.00 (Rev. 1) MF GHOST GT-R NISMO R35 (revised) Shun Aiba specification (R35 revised) -Series first recorded in an update on July 10, 2019 as a collaboration with MF Ghost. Unlike the R35 NISMO recorded in Arcade Stage 8 Infinity, this one is based on 2017 specifications. Add new course Odawara (Intermediate) - The course that is the stage of the original MF Ghost Odawara Pikes Peak is the original circling course arranged exclusively for this work, and there is also a death area where deep fog occurs like the original. The prescribed number of laps is 2 laps as well as the existing Lake Akina Lake and ice. The time limit at the start starts from 180 seconds in Canst state, probably because one lap is as long as 4.4 Km. Added new MF Ghost story chapter. Ver.2.11.00 (Rev. 1) TBA Ver.2.11.00 (Rev. 2) Added new Story Chapter with the Northern Saitama Alliance and Purple Shadow Ver.2.20.00 Added new story chapter with Team Spiral and R.T. Katagiri, alongside a special limited time story chapter featuring the Two Guys From Tokyo. New stickers are added and can be applied to most cars, based on the Touhou Project. More to come soon. Two new music tracks from said series are added. Ver.2.22.00 Rev.4 + B Added Courses: * Tsubaki Line Navigation Category:Initial D Arcade Stage Category:Games